ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flaming Battle
The fifth episode of ''Reks 10'' Episode (Reks): Okay, now why are we at the New york? (Harold): Ask your cousin. (Reks): Rena! Where did she go? Meanwhile, Rena... (Rena): Phew... at last i can finally get away from him! Now let’s check the book store.. A guy with an armor spying rena and harold from a building. (Harold): Hmm.. let’s search for her. You go that way, i go this way. Got it? (Reks): Okay. Meanwhile, at the book store... (Rena): Hmm.. this book looks interesting.. After Rena buy the book and get out from the book store. Suddenly, a guy with an armor kidnap Rena from behind. (Rena): Let me go! (???): shut up! You’re coming with me.. (Harold): Did you found her? (Reks): Yeah, i mean no. I ask a man from the book store. He says that a girl with purple crystal necklace came! (Harold): That must be Rena! She always wear that necklace! (Reks): And she got taken away by a guy with an armor.. (Harold): Okay, we split up again and meet up at the RV. (Reks): *nod* Reks ran the other way, while Harold walking while thingking about something. (Harold): Hmm.. a guy with an armor. Whoa! (???): You’re coming with me too, gramps. Meanwhile, Reks... Reks looking at the sky. (Reks): Aha! A guy with an armor.. The mysterious guy surfs with a rock. Reks sees his grandfather there. (Reks): Hey! Wait! Come Back! Reks hit the Omni 3. (Reks): XLR8!! XLR8 follow the guy, until he stops in an alley. (XLR8): Where did he go? (???): Right behind you! XLR8 turns, he sees his grandfather and Rena. (XLR8): Let them go! (???): No. But, if you give the Omnitrix 3... (XLR8): Omnitrix 3? The weird watch? (???): Yes, i need to bring it back to Vilgax. So give me! Or your cousin and grandfather will burn to ashes! (XLR8): (transform to ChamAlien) ChamAlien! Catch me if you can! ChamAlien camouflaged. The mysterious guy get punched in the back, and accidently released Harold and Rena. (ChamAlien): You guys okay? (Harold): Yeah, we fine. But looks like the Armored-Guy doesn’t. (ChamAlien): This is the chance! Let’s go back to the RV! (Rena): Yeah, but we need distraction. (ChamAlien): Leave it to me! (???): Ngh..! Hey! You’re not going anywhere! Flame On!! The Armored-Guy, shoots fire on the ground. And ‘surfs’ with it. (???): Haha! You can’t reach me huh?? (ChamAlien): (Slaps the Omni 3 on his chest) Diamond Head! I was going for Big Chill.. but i can still make him fall from that! (shoots Diamond from his hands) (???): (Evade diamonds then shoots fire) (Diamond Head): (Create a barrier of diamonds) Ugh..! The barrier shatter, the armored-guy shoots a fire ball. Diamond Head get hit by the fire ball. (Diamond Head): (create a blade with his hand, then slash a pole) The pole almost fall and smash the Armored-guy, but he avoided. (???): Is that all you got? (Diamond Head): (pull spikes from his back and creates boomerang) Diamond Head throw the first boomerang, the armored-guy evade again. (???): No use, i’m armored. Diamonds like that can’t hurt me! (Diamond Head): Oh yeah? Try this! Diamond Head throw the second boomerang, it hit the legs. The armored-guy fell off. (???): Ugh..! (Diamond Head): (Slaps the Omni 3) Four Arms! Four Arms ran towards him. Punching him with his four arms. (Four Arms): Had enough? Suddenly, the RV came. (Harold): Took you long? (Four Arms): Yeah, i was going to finish him. (???): (Shoots fire and hit four arms head) (Four Arms): Ouch..! (???): Flame on! The armored-guy, surfs with rock again. (???): We will meet again, Reks Nickfury. The armored-guy flew. (Four Arms): Wait! (Harold): Leave him be, Reks! (Four Arms): .... (reverts back to human) Yeah. Reks get into the RV. (Ardor): Reks Nickfury huh? I, Ardor Hyacintho. Will defeat you! The End of "Flaming Battle" Category:Episodes Category:Reks 10 Category:Reks 10 Episodes